


Family Dinner

by restlesswritings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Fleur and Bill have news for the Weasleys.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Assignment #1 (2019): Religious Education task 3 at [Hogwarts](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/). Prompt: Write about a pregnancy.

Fleur and Bill apparated outside of the Burrow. As they landed, Fleur had to grab her husband’s hand to keep from falling over. She’d discovered early on that her pregnancy meant she got dizzy whenever she apparated.

“Are you okay?” Bill asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her. He’d become protective of her since learning she was carrying their first child.

Fleur swallowed the nausea and slowly nodded. “Just a little dizzy” she explained. “I’ll be fine in a moment.”

When she could walk without tripping, Fleur started towards the front door of the house. Bill walked alongside her, still holding her hand. As they arrived on the threshold, Fleur noticed the scent of something cooking in the air. It smelled delicious, and she was glad that her morning sickness was mostly gone by this point in her pregnancy. Nothing ruined a family dinner faster than getting sick at the smell of cooking food.

As they arrived at the threshold of the Burrow, the couple was greeted by Molly. Fleur supposed she’d known they were coming by glancing at the family clock. “Hello you two” the redhead said, reaching out and hugging both of them. Fleur had gotten used to Molly’s hugs over the years and now she found them comforting. “Dinner is almost ready, so come on in and have a seat.”

The couple did as the matriarch directed, sitting down at the large family table. Tonight, it was just them and Bill’s parents. They’d arranged for it that way, telling Arthur and Molly they had something to discuss. Of course, Molly had tried to pry the news out of them right away, but they insisted they wanted to wait til tonight.

Fleur had barely taken a bite of her dinner when Molly said “Well? What is this all about?” Her voice indicated she was impatient.

“Molly, give them a few minutes to eat” said Arthur with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

“It's okay” Fleur said. The truth was she wanted to tell the Weasleys what was happening. She glanced at her husband. These were his parents; he should be the one doing the talking.

Bill seemed to take that as his cue, because he swallowed the bite of roast he was eating. Then he cleared his throat and said “We wanted to let the two of you know that you’re going to be grandparents.”

At the news, Molly gave a cry of surprise. “I knew it!” she said, jumping up from the table. “I just knew it.” Then she began crying.

“Bill, that’s wonderful news” said Arthur. Glancing at his wife, he said “Forgive her. She’s just so happy.”

“Don’t you go apologizing for me, Arthur Weasley” said Molly when she could talk again. Coming around the table, she took a turn hugging both Bill and Fleur. “I’m so excited to be a grandmother. Do you parents know yet?”

Fleur shook her head. “We are going to tell them tomorrow” she said. The Delacours were coming from Paris to stay at Shell Cottage for a few days.

“So we know first” said Molly, a hint of smugness in her voice.

Bill snorted. “I thought you said you already knew?” he muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Don’t sass me now” said Molly. “You may be about to be a father, but you are still my child.” Then she began sobbing again.

Fleur just smiled and began eating again. Marrying Bill had been the best decision she’d ever made in her life, she decided then. She knew her child would grow up surrounded by people who loved him or her.


End file.
